Troublemaker Studios
Troublemaker Studios is a film production company founded and owned by filmmaker Robert Rodriguez and producer Elizabeth Avellan. The company is based in Austin, Texas and is located at the former site of the Robert Mueller Municipal Airport. It also shares space with Austin Studios, which is managed by the Austin Film Society, and houses production offices, sound stages and the largest green screen in Texas. The company's visual effects division, Troublemaker Digital, is also located at the site, and uses six-core AMD Opteron processors and FirePro graphics accelerators on many of its productions. A second facility, Troublemaker Sound, is located in the hill country outside Austin. It provides post-production sound and editing facilities, including a mixing and dubbing sound stage powered by a large Pro Tools installation, and a full Avid Unity-based editing system. Los Hooligans Productions The company was founded in 1991 as Los Hooligans Productions, taking its name from Rodriguez's own comic strip, Los Hooligans, which he wrote and illustrated for three years while attending the University of Texas at Austin. Rodriguez chose the name so fans of the strip would recognize it when they saw his films. The company was reincorporated as Troublemaker Studios in 2000. Los Hooligans Productions filmography: *''Bedhead'' (1991) (short film) *''El Mariachi'' (February 26, 1993) (distributed by Columbia Pictures) *''Desperado'' (August 25, 1995) (distributed by Columbia Pictures) *''From Dusk till Dawn'' (January 19, 1996) (co-production with A Band Apart; distributed by Dimension Films) *''The Faculty'' (December 25, 1998) (distributed by Dimension Films) *''From Dusk till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money'' (March 16, 1999) (direct-to-video) (co-production with A Band Apart; distributed by Dimension Films and Buena Vista Home Entertainment) *''From Dusk till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter'' (January 18, 2000) (direct-to-video) (co-production with A Band Apart; distributed by Dimension Films and Buena Vista Home Entertainment) Films *''Spy Kids'' (March 30, 2001) (distributed by Dimension Films) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (August 7, 2002) (distributed by Dimension Films) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (July 25, 2003) (distributed by Dimension Films) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (September 12, 2003) (distributed by Columbia Pictures and Dimension Films) *''Sin City'' (April 1, 2005) (distributed by Dimension Films) *''Sockbaby'' (2004) (short film) (co-produced by Ghost House Pictures and distributed by Channel 101) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (June 10, 2005) (distributed by Dimension Films and Columbia Pictures) *''Grindhouse'' (April 6, 2007) (distributed by Dimension Films) **''Planet Terror'' (co-production with Rodriguez International Pictures) **''Death Proof'' *''Shorts'' (August 21, 2009) (co-production with Imagination Abu Dhabi and Media Rights Capital; distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Predators'' (July 9, 2010) (co-production with Davis Entertainment; distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Machete'' (September 3, 2010) (co-production with Overnight Productions and Hyde Park Entertainment; distributed by 20th Century Fox and Sony Pictures Releasing International) *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (August 19, 2011) (distributed by Dimension Films) *''Two Scoops'' (2013) (short film) (A Quick Draw Production in association with BlackBerry) *''The Director's Chair'' (2014-present) (co-production with Skip Film and FactoryMade Ventures) *''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For'' (August 22, 2014) (co-production with Aldamisa Entertainment, Miramax Films and Solipsist Films; distributed by Dimension Films) *''Sock 'Em Dead'' (2015) (short film) (co-production with Rodriguez International Pictures in association with Happy Socks) *''Alita: Battle Angel'' (February 14, 2019) (co-production with Lightstorm Entertainment; distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''UglyDolls'' (May 3, 2019) (co-production with STX Family, Alibaba Pictures and Original Force; distributed by STX Entertainment) Quick Draw Productions In 2010, Rodriguez launched Quick Draw Productions, a production and financing company that would allow him greater freedom to develop and produce film and television projects. Aaron Kaufman and Iliana Nikolic are his partners in the venture. In 2012, an animation division, Quick Draw Animation, was launched. Both companies are based at Troublemaker Studios. Quick Draw Productions filmography: *''Two Scoops'' (2013) (short film) (in association with BlackBerry) *''Machete Kills'' (October 11, 2013) (co-production with A.R. Films, Aldamisa Entertainment, Demarest Films, Overnight Productions and 1821 Pictures; distributed by Open Road Films) Rodriguez International Pictures In 2006, Rodriguez launched Rodriguez International Pictures, a film and television production company that mainly focuses on the horror genre. Its name is an homage to the low-budget production company American International Pictures. Rodriguez International Pictures filmography: *''Curandero: Dawn of the Demon'' (2005/March 12, 2013) (direct-to-video) (distributed by Dimension Films, Miramax and Lionsgate Home Entertainment) *''Grindhouse'' (April 6, 2007) (distributed by Dimension Films) **''Planet Terror'' (co-production with Troublemaker Studios) **''Death Proof'' (co-production with Troublemaker Studios) *''From Dusk till Dawn: The Series'' (2014-present) (co-production with Sugarcane Entertainment and FactoryMade Ventures; distributed by Miramax and Entertainment One) *''Matador'' (2014) (co-production with K/O Paper Products and FactoryMade Ventures; distributed by Entertainment One) *''Lucha Underground'' (2014-present) (co-production with MGM Television, FactoryMade Ventures and AG Studios) *''Sock 'Em Dead'' (2015) (short film) (co-production with Troublemaker Studios in association with Happy Socks) Category:Companies Category:Production companies